


Day off

by thaounatural



Series: humans and animals series [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, i think, theres also myungjun and sanha and minhyuk but i just mentioned them like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaounatural/pseuds/thaounatural
Summary: Eunwoo went away for a day and how Bin survived that hell of a day.





	Day off

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG  
> i'm really lazy and busy and all that dhskksksksbd hope you enjoy this short little one shot!! i will comeback with two humans and four animals soon!! ♡
> 
> special thanks to @moonbinjinja to help me with proof reading and this was her idea too!!

"So, you're telling me you're going to Busan?" Jinwoo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. My friend is getting married." Eunwoo said while packing his stuff. "You remember that highschool 'I don't like singing' friend?"

"Oh, him."

"Yeah. Someone's finally taking him. I'll be off for a day. I won't come back until Friday." Eunwoo smiled, closed his backpack and put it beside the front door.

"Make sure to feed Myungjun, Sanha, Minhyuk and Bin. They're not animals anymore, and that's even more complicated. Feed yourself too. And al—"

"Yeah I know. I'm not your pet." Jinwoo rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you actually are, pomeri-"

"Shut up. Go to sleep."

Eunwoo went to the train station early the next day. Bin woke up with no ramen on the table and therefore was obviously not in a good mood.

"So, Eunwoo is having a short trip today. I'll be taking care of you all." Jinwoo said as he opened the bedroom door. Minhyuk followed him, while Myungjun and Sanha just looked up from the TV.

"I want to eat ramen." Bin said, trying to cool himself down. Eunwoo had already told him yesterday, "I won't be home tomorrow. Jinwoo will treat you to good food". If Eunwoo said so, then maybe he could trust Jinwoo with his food just for once.

"Eunwoo doesn't allow me to get near the kitchen...and I don't get near it anyway. I'm sorry Bin, but no ramen for you today. But we can try something else."

No good food for him today.

Bin frowned as Jinwoo softly said that deadly sentence (um, it has 'no ramen for you today'), he went back into his (and Eunwoo's) room and tried to act like he wasn't mad by closing the door as gently as possible. Eunwoo told him that this attitude would only get him rice with kimchi but no ramen with eggs.

It's not that Bin doesn't trust Jinwoo. He's a nice guy. Bin still remembered when they were animals and Jinwoo would feed them chips, something Eunwoo thought wasn't good for his animals. But Bin just can't trust anyone besides Eunwoo with his food. And then he realized he hadn't eaten anything but Eunwoo's food since he was born.

Thinking about it all just made his head hurt, so he turned on the TV in their room and fell asleep right when the main character was about to kill his one and only enemy. It was boring, by the way.

Minhyuk came into the room and woke him up at half past one in the afternoon with a bag of chips.

"I figured you would be hungry." He said.

Minhyuk was literally the only dog in the house that would dare to come close to Bin. He looked like a savior with sparkling light around him at that moment.

"Thanks."

"Jinwoo hyung told me Eunwoo won't be back until Friday."

"That's tomorrow." Bin looked at the bag of chips and sighed. So many hours to go...

"Yeah. So do you want to join us outside? We're watching a movie called High School Musical or something. It's quite entertaining actually."

"Sure!"

Bin would probably have to try to survive until tomorrow. Eunwoo would have to do so so so so SO much to make up for this.

Eunwoo came back really early in the morning (4am to be exact). He tried to keep quiet as he opened the bedroom door, only to see a peaceful Bin sleeping on his bed. He was facing the other side of the room with only his back visible. Eunwoo smiled and put his backpack down.

"You are home." Bin said.

"My god you surprised me!" Eunwoo put a hand on his chest. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Can't. Woke up at three, too hungry." Bin said flatly.

"Oh. Do you want anything? I can cook for you right now."

"No."

Eunwoo raised his eyebrows. This was new. Bin never ever said no to food, if that wasn't the most obvious thing.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Bin didn't even move. What a cute grumpy cat! Eunwoo tried to keep his laugh inside.

"Okay, then. I brought you gift."

"Mm-hm."

"You're not going to ask what it is?"

"Nope."

"Bin." Eunwoo sighed as he slid underneath the shared blanket.

"What?" Bin's sharp voice somehow amused Eunwoo. He knew he shouldn't have liked it, but Bin was too cute.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Why?" He tried to ask softly.

"You weren't home yesterday."

"Right."

"No ramen for me."

"But you just said you didn't want me to cook for you."

"I don't."

"What do you want then?" Eunwoo poked his arm. Bin let out an annoyed noise.

"I don't know. Don't touch me."

"Bin, what did I tell you about your attitude?"

"I'm fine with rice and kimchi."

Eunwoo couldn't hold it anymore and let out a small laugh. He immediately regretted it, since Bin sat up. And then lied down. Weird.

"Okay, then. I can you make you rice and kimchi."

Bin inhaled loudly.

"I could add an egg and meat too, if you want." Eunwoo added.

"I don't."

"What do you want then, Bin? It's nearly five. I know it's the weekend tomorrow and you can sleep in late, but you have to tell me what you want now. "

Bin sighed as he turned around, facing Eunwoo. Eunwoo smiled fondly at him, and Bin calmed down. He even felt a little guilty, because Eunwoo looked tired, but he still had to deal with Bin.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Depends. I can't promise to wake up again in an hour."

"Me too, but..." Bin trailed off, trying to find the right words. He didn't want to sound rough, or too needy. Eunwoo might find it annoying. "Can you never leave the house? Ever again?"

"I can't promise that, Bin. I have work sometimes. But I can promise you that I'll prepare food for you whenever I go out from now on."

Eunwoo ran his hand through Bin's messy hair. "It's not gonna be ramen and eggs, but will kimbap and chicken do? I can teach you how to use the microwave."

"Is kimbap the black thing with rice, eggs and some more ingredients inside?"

"Yes!"

"Deal!"

"Now sleep." Eunwoo smiled. "Goodnight Bin."

"Wait, another thing."

"Sure."

"Promise to make me ramen tomorrow."

Eunwoo laughed as he opened his sleepy eyes.

"I will make you ramen _every day_ if you want, Bin."

"Okay then, goodnight, Eunwoo."

Bin slept with a smile on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me @thaounatural on twitter and yell at me if you want


End file.
